Hunter Freemont
|-|Base= |-|Full Arsenal= |-|True Pestilence= |-|Post-Revival= Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the Horsemen storyline within the Ovenverse. Hunter is second member of the 4 Horsemen and is designated user of the Trait, Pestilence. Though considered the weakest of the Horsemen, what he lacks in strength and power he makes up with immense intelligence. At an early age, Hunter was kidnapped by a cult known as the Plague and subjected to torture of the mind, body, and soul. As a final act of torture, he was killed by the one person in the entire cult he considered a friend. However, just before he fully died the cult leader's trait rejected its host and bonded with Hunter instead. This forced Hunter back to life and made him immortal, cursed to live a life of constant pain to fuel the Thorn that gives him his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, up to 7-A with Pain Train | High 7-A | High 6-A | Unknown physically, at least 4-B with the Coat of Thorn | Unknown physically, 4-B, likely 4-A with hax Name: Hunter Freemont | Pestilence, Monster | Conquest, The True Guesser, the Annoying One, Final Boss, Con-Man, Leech, Time of Triumph, Lord of Gold and Sorrow, He Who Dared Violate a Valkyrie, and many more Origin: Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse (Ovenverse) Age: 21 at the beginning of Horsemen, ageless by the end. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Trait User, Horseman | Corrupted Trait Manifestation | Synthetic creation of the Izali | God of Conquest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Weapon Creation, Animal Manipulation and Summoning, Aura Manipulation, Absorption, Pain Manipulation, Tree Physiology, Disease Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Possession, Duplication, Healing, Acid Manipulation, Durability Negation through a multitude of ways, Teleportation, Mastery in almost all conventional weapons, Thread Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Regeneration (Mid-High from being turned into dust), Immunity to Soul Manipulation via lacking a soul | All previous abilities sans the ones deriving from Hunter's Trait | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (High a full blast from a Helix Satellite and regenerated from just stray atoms), Makes everything around him decay at a steady rate, Passively induces illnesses onto everyone around him, Can summon various animals that can explode on contact, Flight, ignores conventional durability via a number of ways | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly regenerate from his soul that resides in a space outside the void outside of creation), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, and 8), Power Nullification, Void Manipulation, Non-Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Willpower Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Smite, the Will of Conquest grants Hunter Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Information Manipulation, Paradoxes, Sealing, BFR, Aura Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Certain Technology Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and Negates Cause and Effect Attack Potency: At least Large Town Level+ (Stated to be physically the weakest Horseman, and is significantly weaker than even Zaniel), up to Mountain level with Pain Train (Fought against a serious Mako, however he was still nowhere near as powerful) | At least Large Mountain level (Significantly more powerful than before) | Multi-Continent Level '''(Should be comparable to the other Horsemen, all of whom were stated to be capable of razing planets on their own) | '''Unknown physically (Hunter was never shown to harm anyone without the use of Thorn), at least Solar System level with the Coat of Thorn (Thorn was stated to be found as a solar system wide cluster of living matter, consuming whole planets and stars) | Unknown physically, Solar System level likely Multi-Solar System level with hax (Hunter was regarded by Zaniel as the second most powerful Horseman by Zaniel himself. Stated that no one in the universe sans Zaniel and Lunaris could match his power.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Mako) | (Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL (Flew from one end of a solar system to another in the span of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to Lunaris fairly easily, the latter being comparable to Zentu, who can move at Tree(3) times faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Zaniel while he was off guard. Flew faster than Valkyries could catch him) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class Z | Class Z | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class, Mountain Class with Pain Train | Large Mountain Class | Multi-Continent Class | Unknown physically, Solar System Class with the Coat of Thorn Durability: At least Large town Level+ (Should be able to withstand the force of his own punches, but is easily hurt by the other members of the Horsemen), Mountain level with Pain Train | Unknown (Is very vulnerable to physical damage in this state and is constantly deteriorating), Large Mountain level with assorted weaponry (Hunters weapons are capable of tanking the damage they output) | Multi-Continent level | Unknown physically (Was never seen to be physically harmed), Solar System level with the Coat of Thorn (Tanked hits from Izali generals) | Street level physically (Due to the nature of his powers, Hunter is very hard to harm. However, simple knives and guns have wounded him in the past before), at least Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level with the Coat of Thorn, regeneration and the nature of his existence make him very hard to kill Range: Melee, a few hundred meters with firearms | Hundreds of meters with his assorted weaponry | Millions of miles passively, would eventually reach planetary given time | Melee to a few dozen meters with the Coat of Thorn, 5 meters in an area around him with the Will of Conquest | Stellar with the Will of Conquest pushed to its limit Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time before being fatigued) | Low (Hunter has at most 10 minutes in this form before he starts deteriorating into dust) | Limitless (Stated that Horsemen don't get tired, they get bored) |Limitless (Hunter states that he doesn't get tired anymore after 'conquering' fatgue) | Limitless Intelligence: ''' Stated as the most intelligent of the 4 Horsemen, capable of compensating for his lack of strength with a strategic combat style and durability negation. '''Weaknesses: '''Hunter is arrogant and narcissistic. He is selfish and will deliberately put himself in harms way because he thinks his regeneration will save him anyway. Without his mother and Janice as 'mental anchors', Hunter is prone to giving in to his sadistic side and letting his Trait consume him. | The sheer amount of energy required to attain this form depletes Hunter's Soul Energy reserves and thus he is very vulnerable to damage. This form only lasts 10 minutes before Hunter's body starts breaking down. | Hunter cannot control who is affected by his passive abilities. | The Will of Conquest only spans 5 meters around Hunter and does not negate anything deemed 'normal' by universal law. The law of the universe can be rewritten making abnormalities normal, thus bypassing the Will of Conquest. '''Equipment: *'The Coat of Thorn': A coat made from a solar system wide plague of matter. After the Izali race found this plague, they contained it and studied it. After years of research, they harvested a portion of its matter and created Thorn. Thorn was fused with the original Conquest's DNA and then sent to Chariot to contain the Horseman's true powers. After a negotiation with it, Thorn formed a symbiotic relationship with Hunter, turning into a coat that protected Hunter from harm. Thorn is completely sentient and will protect Hunter if he is unaware of danger. Notable Techniques/Attacks Soul Energy Soul Energy is energy that is projected from the soul and is used to perform deadly attacks. More proficient users of Soul Energy are capable of manifesting it as solid constructs or enveloping it in their weapons to give them elemental attributes or status effects. Hunter however, does not possess a soul, and has to rely on the Soul Energy reserves that Thorn contains for him. Should Hunter use up this reserve, he will be completely consumed by Thorn. Pestilence Hunter’s corrupted Trait. Using it allows Hunter to rot and decay anything he touches. Hunter is also capable of creating small creatures such as flies, lizards, or locusts that can disorient foes, or even explode with some species variants. Some species of animals have unique traits that are beneficial to Hunter, such as the Construction Ants' biological reconstruction ability, that allows him to heal wounded allies, or the Swordsting Bee's highly corrosive venom to cut through walls or locked doors. Hunter's body is also more akin to a tree than it is to a human body. Hunter can use this to regenerate lost limbs almost instantly and even reshape his body parts into lethal weapons. His blood is a highly toxic form of tree sap that is corrosive, poisonous and a little radioactive. This makes Hunter immune to any form of poison or toxin. *'Trophy Hunter': Thanks to Thorn's insatiable hunger for Soul Energy, Hunter can drain it out of a user's body, and assimilate their powers along with the stolen energy. In order to do this, Hunter needs to shove his fingers into the body of a living person, or simply drain the residue of energy left by a corpse. Once a person's Soul Energy is sampled by Thorn, Hunter can convert the other Soul energy reserves to match the soul signature of the user, thus allowing Hunter to form weapons that utilise the abilities of the people whose Soul Energy he has taken. *'Shatterpoint': Hunter uses this ability in the form of a hammer that is capable of breaking the under-layers of whatever it strikes, by destabilising the object's molecules and literally breaking it from the inside. *'War': An ability stolen from Zak Fann. Hunter is able of turning unsuspecting victims into his personal legion. This ability however, like the abilities stolen from the other Horsemen, cannot function as well as the original. *'Arctic Tundra': Hunter drops the temperature around him and condenses water molecules in the air to create ice. With this, he can fire shards of ice at his opponents or create ice barriers. Most notably, Hunter will wield a sword made of ice while using this ability. *'Total Hurricane': Hunter uses this ability to control the winds. He can fire blasts of air strong enough to rival a hurricane, and use this to give himself pseudo-flight. Most notably, Hunter uses this ability with a rapier. *'Deus Ex Machina': An ability that allows Hunter to cut off any projectile – regardless of speed – before it hits him or someone in his sights. It works without needing Hunter's attention, effectively putting him on auto-pilot. *'Pain Train': Allows Hunter to become faster and stronger the more he is hit. *'Return to Sender': Any ability that is thrown at Hunter gets turned into Soul Energy before being expunged in the same manner it was used. The energy gathered this way is only temporary and will dissipate if not used immediately. Hunter usually uses this ability with a shield. *'Threads of Fate': The same ability used by Janice. True Pestilence *Hunter's Trait manifestation. In this form, Hunter passively decays everything around him. His body can emit illnesses that range from a harmless cold to stage 4 cancer. Hunter is however, unable to control this ability, sans being able to intensify it by getting angry. Thus, he only resorts to using this when he really needs to. *'Decaying Cannon:' Hunter's body in true pestilence form is able to generate a form of 'decaying energy' that rots anything the beam touches on a quantic level. Depending on the intensity, the effects of getting hit range from decay to complete vaporization. The beam is usually fired from Hunter's mouth, but it can by fired from any part of his body. *'Decaying Cannon: Ground Zero Barrage:' Similar to the original Decaying Cannon, Hunter fires a beam of 'decaying energy'. However, this time Hunter fires more beams from his body in a concentrated location; dealing more damage over a larger area. *'Plague of Willows:' By slamming his hands onto the ground, Hunter can summon a forest of dead trees. The tress can be used both offensively and defensively. Some of the tress can even reach building levels of size. At its strongest, this ability was able to cover almost all of a planet. *'Catalyst Swarm:' Hunter can summon a swarm of locusts from his being. These locusts are capable of rotting everything they touch and can eat through almost everything. As an added bonus, they can also explode when commanded to. The resulting vapor is poisonous and radioactive. Unrestricted Conquest After Hunter absorbed the Void and released the Izali's seal on the world, Hunter was given unrestricted access to Conquest's full power. Like the rest of the Horsemen, Hunter was given named abilities from the Origin of Creation. Said named abilities that he obtained were 'Conquest', 'Triumph' and 'Void'. Due to the true nature of Hunter's abilities, he is considered a creation outside of creation and the void outside creation. This state of being makes him extremely hard to kill or harm permenantly. *'Will of Conquest': Hunter is surrounded by a 5 meter barrier around him that maintains the normalcy of the universe within it. Anything considered 'out of the ordinary' or 'anomalous' is instantly returned into a state of normalcy or outright erased out of existence depending on the circumstance of the anomaly. However, under certain conditions, abnormal materials can be allowed within the barrier. If a majority of the universe is made known of a concept, it become 'average' and 'normal', thus it can pass through the barrier without issue. Also, if the laws of what is deemed 'normal' are changed within the universe, certain 'abnormalities' can pass through the barrier. *'Law of Absolution': After attaining the concepts of 'Conquest', 'Triumph', and 'Void', Hunter became a being so far beyond non-existence that he became his own concept and law. This turned his Authority into a sort of 'Anti-Authority', that cancelled out the Authorities of others even if they supersede him. This was due to the fact that they technically cannot even be compared with each other in the first place. Hunter's Authority was a separate category from the regular Authorities and thus he cannot be denied his Smite by any Authority sans the Authority of an Eternal. Likewise, he cannot deny the Smite of any other Authority as well. However, since Hunter's Will of Conquest works on the same principles, Smite is still useless against him. *'Smite': Like most high tier beings in the Ovenverse, Hunter is capable of weaponising his Authority. As his existence is an entire category of his own, Hunter's Smite has differing mechanics compared to the Smite of regular users. Hunter, having an 'Anti-Authroity', is capable of negating the Smite of others, even going so far as to bring back those whom have been Smited. This also works as a form of power nullification, denying the existence of an attack, object, or concept, by bringing it to his level of existence. Feats: - While visiting an undead zombie infested planet, any zombie that crossed his 5 meter barrier collapsed into an unmoving corpse. As stated by Hunter: "Dead bodies can't move, much less attack you." - While standing beside him, Zak was unable to use any of his abilities, thus confirming that Hunter's powers work on his fellow Horsemen. - Was completely unaffected by abnormal shifts in gravity caused by 'alien technology'. - Valkyries lose their wings and become average human women within his 5 meter barrier. - Most alien species that cross his barrier cease to exist as the universal concept of an 'alien' is not known to exist by a vast majority of the universe. - Completely negated the destruction of a planet through spaceship bombardment. Hunter's response for this was that since the technology that caused the planet to explode was abnormal, the energy blasts never hit him nor destroyed the planet he was standing on in the first place. - Fought against the combined efforts of Zentu, Lunaris, Zaniel, Odeus, and Lylius and survived a simultaneous bombardment from the five of them. - Turned Lunaris into a mortal middle aged woman when she crossed his 5 meter barrier. However, she was still able to contend with him in hand to hand combat thanks to her thousands of years of experience, and Hunter's poor physical stats. - Zentu was split into multiple beings with multiple personalities after attempting to grab Hunter due to the average consensus of his existence throughout the universe is split between different religions and different interpretations of him. A vast majority of his powers were also taken away from him as a significant portion of the universe did not believe in him. - Reacted to, and even grabbed the Spear of Zentu after it was thrown at him, turning it into a regular piece of iron rebar. - After the aforementioned spear grabbing feat, Hunter then proceeded to beat the entire High Council into submission with the piece of iron and was only stopped when Angeline told him to cease. - Cut a deal with Casem to maintain the normalcy within any universe he inhabits to his specifications, effectively causing the Will of Conquest to be effective everywhere Hunter goes. Key: Base | Full Arsenal | True Pestilence | Incomplete Conquest | God of Conquest Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ovenverse Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4